1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a rhythm generator which is adapted so that desired rhythm patterns, each corresponding to one bar, are automatically generated in a sequential order over a desired number of bars during playing of a tune.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional rhythm generators usually generate one selected rhythm repeatedly throughout a tune being played. In practice, however, substantially no tunes are played in the same rhythm pattern; in general, they are played inserting some variations of the selected rhlythm at proper intervals. Hence the rhythm produced by the conventional rhythm generators inevitably feels monotonous.
To avoid such monotony, there has recently been proposed a rhythm generator capable of producing variations of a rhythm, but the variations are automatically switched at equal time intervals or manually at desired times. In the former case, however, the rhythms are each repeated on the same cycle and hence still feel monotonous, though less monotous than in the past, and in the latter case such manual operation is difficult for a player using his both hands and feet during playing.